Flight 211
by still my everything
Summary: Peyton Sawyer saw an easy way out. California. Little did she know that what she thought would make things easier for others, hurts them even more. Major Leyton


Summary: Peyton saw an easy way out. California. Little did she know that what she thought would make things easier for others, hurts them even more.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Although, I would like to own Chad Michael Murray.

"Flight 211, Los Angeles California has begun boarding at gate 15, all passengers please board now."

Grabbing her carry-on luggage, Peyton Sawyer made her way to gate 15. She wiped a tear from her eye as she took her last look at North Carolina, her home for 17 years. There was no going back now. The pain that she had caused would never be forgotten, and as much as it hurt her to leave, she knew it was the only way.

What did she have in Tree Hill anyways? A best friend? No, she had lost that. A boyfriend? No, the one she loved was still in love with her ex-best friend. A mother? She once had two, but both where dead. What she did have was a father out at sea, a brother who – as kind and caring as he was – was not enough to make her stay and a broken heart.

She blamed herself mostly, often wondering how many horrible things can just be 'coincidences' before people realized it had to have been someone's fault.

Maybe if she hadn't have walked down that hallway the day Jimmy gave up, maybe he wouldn't have shot her, maybe she wouldn't have told Lucas that she loved him, and maybe she wouldn't have kissed him. Maybe Brooke would still be her best friend, and maybe 'Brucas' as many friends had called Lucas and Brooke would still be together.

She shook off her questions and walked to the gate. This was the only way, maybe if she moved far enough away everyone would forget about her. Things could go back to the way they where without Peyton getting in the way.

No one would know where she went. She just left, packed her bags and left. She could make a life for herself in LA, maybe work at a recording company, make new friends and maybe even fall in love. Although even Peyton knew she would not fall in love. He was her everything, he could never be replaced. She knew that she could have hundreds of boyfriends, and have plenty of meaningless sex but nothing would replace the part of her heart that he would forever have.

The only one that knew she was leaving was her father, and Karen Roe. Oddly, Peyton found comfort and trust in Karen, considering the fact that she was the mother of one Lucas Scott. Who, as already stated held her heart.

"_I'm leaving." She had said, tears forming pools in her baby blue eyes_

"_Okay, I'll see you tomorrow"_

"_No, I mean, I'm leaving, for good. I have a plane ticket for LA, I'm leaving tomorrow."_

"_Why? Peyton is everything okay?"_

"_I've hurt to many people, I can't stand it, I have to leave" _

"_Don't you think that you'll hurt more people by leaving?" Karen said, sitting down on a stool in her café._

"_I think its for the best, I just want people to move on and forget all the trouble I've caused."_

"_Peyton, I don't think it's that easy."_

"_It has to be"_

"_Is this about Luke?" Karen asked, already knowing the answer. _

"_It's about more then that, it's about Brooke and everyone-including Lucas"_

"_You can't run away from your fears Peyton, you have to tell him how you feel" _

"_Everyone leaves, Karen"_

"_Don't be one of them"_

Taking her seat on the plane, Peyton said goodbye to everything she knew, her life, her memories, all the drama and every story unfolded. The tangled web that was Tree Hill, maybe she could be a lucky fly that got away.

Karen sat in her café, rubbing her pregnant stomach and starring off into a distance, worried about Peyton.

Suddenly, a loud bell rang, signaling the opening and closing of the restaurants door.

"Hey Mom"

"Hi Luke, you scared me" Karen said, trying her best to act normal.

"What's wrong Ma?"

"Umm.. Nothing, the babies just kicking that's all." Lies.

"Alright, um have you seen Peyton? I have to tell her something"

"It's too late Lucas, she's gone."

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?"

"She left, for California. She's not coming back."

"But, I don't understand. Why didn't she tell me"

"She did it for you and Brooke"

Lucas fell into a chair. Weak were his knees.

"But Mom, I don't love Brooke… I love her."


End file.
